silver moon a naruto fanfiction
by cool1gamer
Summary: A Strange silver moon has been hanging over Konoha for the past week, could the cause be a new threat?
1. Chapter 1

character bios:

Name: Jim Urichi description his eyes change with his mood normally blue, silver hair, height 5'6", skin slight tan

powers:  
has a kekke genkie that allowes him to copy any move used including kekke genkie such as the byakugan by obtaining blood and adding it to his own

has the nartoshi a eye techniqe that allows him to see through things such as walls and able to see things in slow motion-  
and make a counter easily and also able to petrify the weak.

also has the samishi which is a techniqe that allowes him to mold chakra into anything such as a weapon or shield and use it with a jutsu called the nasha no-jutsu which allows him to bend chakra to move.

Name: saria kinoicho

Description green eyes, green hair, height 5'4",skin slight tan

Powers:  
has the power of dunoiky which allows her to sense chakra and slowly drain it from other people on sight

Name:Hitomo ?  
Description eyes purplish red, hair black, height 6'2", skin tan

powers:

Name:Davis Urichi

Description brown eyes, brown hair, height 6'0", skin tan

powers:  
uses tai jutsu, and nin justsu p.s. uses fire jutsu and shadow clones mostly


	2. the real chapter one

silver moon: a naruto fanfic

hey this is my first fanfic but i hope like it p.s. please comment but only if you either have something positive or construct critism k?

now time to start

'this is thought'  
this is speech THIS IS SAKURA/TSUNADE YELLING!!!!!!!

Meanings: Konoha-Village Hidden in The Leaves baka-idiot

Chapter one: The Beginning

crush!!!!!! 'there it was again!' thought Jim as he ran through the forest 'I must get away! I cant let them catch me!' boom!!!!! his eyes darted to his left where there stood a man in gray. His stare alone made Jims skin curl 'it cant be! i-i-it-its hitomo! the leader of oraganazation Z!!!!' thought Jim his mind racing ' I must find somewhere to hide!' he thought are you going to come back peacfully? asked Hitomo. Heck no! ill never go back there again!  
replied Jim. tuh.... i guess ill have to bring you back the hard way then! said Hitomo crunch! thats all Jim heard when his ribs crushed from Hitomo unsighted attack. The last thing he saw before he passed out was another eplosion and the colors of black, orange, and pink.

Jim quickly sat upright in bed breathing loudly. He looked around the room it was a hospital room nothing special about it except for the bars on the window and door. he looked over and the door was opening and through it came some people in there mid teens and some older adults. There was three teenagers and three adults one of the adults had blond hair and was a female. One adult had gray hair he was wearing a blue mask while the last adult had white hair and wore a red and white robe. The teens all looked the same age right around 16 years old. One was a girl and was wearing a pink outfit and had pink hair while the others were guys. one was wearing a black outfit and had raven hair while the other one wore a orange outfit and had blond hair and had strange lines down his face that looked like whiskers. Jim's mind was racing with questions like where was this and why he was here but before he could say anything the blond boy said, what the heck took you so long to wake up!? There the girl whith pink hair punched the blonde boy and yelled NARUTO YOU BAKA!!! DONT GO YELLING HIM FOR GETTING PROPER REST!!! YOU PROBABLY SCARED HIM HALF TO DEATH!!!!!!! then the lady with blonde hair addressed the pink haired girl Sakura dont yell at Naruto your probably scaring him too. 'Wait what is going on here????' thought Jim but once again before he could ask he was interupted by someone, this time being the ravin haired boy who walked up to him said so whats your name???? J-Jim Jim Urichi and who are you replied Jim. Im Sasuke, this is Naruto pointing at the blonde, this is sakura pointing at the pink haired girl, and these three are Kakashi, Jiriya and tsunade pionting at the three adults.  
we are members of Kono... said Sasuke and then there was darkness..... 


End file.
